Frozen Funeral with My Love
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Tidus and Yuna, in the depths of snow and ice, are ready to accept the prospect of death...together.  My first TidusxYuna one-shot, and my 8th ScreamWorks tribute, inspired by the song 'Acoustic Funeral  For Love in Limbo ' by HIM.  Please R & R!


'Sacred Mount Gagazet, silent guardian of Zanarkand, City of the Dead…'

Like the rest of Spira, I knew nothing about this place called Gagazet. What I did know, however, is that this was where Kimarhi used to live, and where his tribe is. The Ronso tribe, from what I knew of them (and it was very little, as you know), were intimidating wolf-like creatures that stood on two legs. These guys were huge, bigger than Kimarhi even, but I didn't care, one got in my face, I'd fight back. I can be tenacious when I have to.

Anyway, as we continued the pilgrimage to Zanarkand, which happened to be on the other side of the mountain, we had to get past a number of Ronso barring our path. I expected to have to fight them, like the rest of the Yevonites we had come across since Macalania. However, Yuna stepped in and in a display of heart, pleaded her case to the Ronso leader, and he was (from my guess) touched by the fact that she wanted to continue the pilgrimage despite the fact that Yevon was after her, that he let her pass.

That was the one thing I liked about her, although she tries hard enough to begin, Yuna had that attribute in her that she was so convincing even a hardcore al Bhed hater would rethink his ways.

Just wished we had convinced the Ronso to escort, or even just give us proper snow wear to have for our hike up the stupid mountain. I never expected it to be so cold, even though I had heard that the mountain was cold, I figured it wouldn't be THIS cold! The Ronso did supply us with some form of cloth made from a fiend they killed on the mountain for other summoners passing through. The blankets they gave us were big, fuzzy, and more importantly, warm. However, they didn't have enough for all of us. Wakka immediately gave his to Lulu. I guessed that he would too, since Lulu would have glared at him while he was warm and she was shivering in that dress (the dress that defied all laws of physics... honestly, how does she wear that in this weather?).

Kimarhi didn't need one, he lived here, so he was used to it. Auron refused one to begin with, and he gave his to me. I already had one when he threw it at my head, nearly knocking me over onto thin ice. What a jerk. I immediately gave one to Yuna (before she could ask me politely. Even I have manners, c'mon.) Then, I tried to give one to Rikku. The Al Bhed girl, acting all tough, said, "I don't need one. I'll be fine." Yeah right. She didn't get three meters before she started crying because it was cold. I sighed out of annoyance, but I patted her shoulder, saying I'd give her points for trying, then handed her the blanket. So, I kept the one that was left. How fortunate a decision that would end up being too...

That left Yuna and I near the end, a few feet behind Lulu and Rikku. She was wrapped up with that blanket to the point only her face could be seen. She looked like a small bear, which I lightly laughed at the thought. A few times she would stop, offering the blanket to me, which I kindly refused, saying, "If there is one thing I am, it is I don't complain because of cold."

Actually, I was numb in the toes and fingers, my hair felt like it weighed fifty more pounds, and I began to feel sleepy. Not good! So, I made a quick standing jog where I stood, warming my legs and torso, while Yuna laughed at me.

Yuna stopped laughing when I stopped moving, "You really should have this-"

The ground shook, cutting her off mid-sentence. Lulu and Rikku looked back at us, and as soon as the bridge we were walking across got higher and higher. Rikku and Lulu also got higher. It was then that I realized that they weren't getting higher; Yuna and I were falling down!

As if on instinct, I grabbed Yuna by the arm and pulled her to me, just before a whole lot of snow met my face, and we fell, the sounds of screaming and rumbling coming from above.

A chill woke me up, and I had to literally climb out of the pile of snow I was covered with. I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder; I immediately put a hand to it, and discovered that it was bleeding badly.

I quickly forgot about my own injuries and frantically searched for Yuna. 'She shouldn't have fallen far from me. I had been holding her while we fell!' I began digging in the snow around me like a dog until I heard the snow crunching near me. Not knowing if she was there or not, I dug on until I found out she was.

Yuna was barely moving, but she was alive. Not knowing what else to do, I picked her up, along with the blanket she had with her and started to carry her like I had in Bevelle. Despite the fact that my shoulder was hurting like hell, I went up the hill in the pit we had fallen in. I hoped that there weren't any fiends down her, or else we'd be done for.

She never woke up while I carried her. That fact scared me. I would occasionally stop to check if she was still alive, and allow my shoulder some rest. I'd be able to carry her to the ends of Spira and back again if I had to, but the combination of the cold and my injured shoulder made me remember that I was just a human...well, a 'dream' human to be exact.

I kept on going until I found a small cave and moved her in there. After checking to make sure we hadn't been stumbling into some fiend's den, I used some old wooden sticks and bones found in the cave to start a fire. Or at least try to anyway. Unlike in those ruins I was at the beginning of my journey, flint was non-existent here. I had to make due with something else. So, I tried the old trick of rubbing two sticks together. Sure enough, I got a spark, and then lost it.

"Let me help…"

I heard her say it, and seeing Yuna put a hand out, a small ball of fire came out of her hand and the fire started up quickly. "Yuna, you shouldn't-"

Yuna started to rub her hands together then put them out to the fire to warm them faster. I did the same. I kept watch over her, seeing her shiver every now and then, wishing I had made the fire bigger, but nothing I can do about it right now. Yuna's hands were a faded light blue, and the rose color in her cheeks started to disappear.

I remember something mom once told me, that if someone were to fall asleep during an ice storm, they wouldn't be able to wake up again. So, feeling a bit desperate to keep Yuna awake, I just started a conversation about the first thing that popped into my head. "Hey...Yuna?"

She looked up at me, "Yes?"

"You ever gone fishing?"

I had to think of something, and from the look on Yuna's face, she was either confused or didn't hear me. I personality hoped it was the latter and not the former. "I mean...Zanarkand is on the other side of the mountain right?"

She didn't have to answer, I just asked that to avoid being stupid, but I failed miserably. "Yes, it is."

"And you're still sure you want to go through with this?"

She nodded. I gave up after that... at least for the time being.

I mean, I didn't want her to go and sacrifice herself for the sake of everyone else. I mean, it's morally a good idea, to Yuna at least, but to me its just wrong. And to make it worse, even if she goes and gets the Final Aeon and defeats Sin, it'll just come back again. And then, the sacrifice would be a waste... But to Yuna, if making the people of Spira happy for another Calm by sacrificing herself is what she needs to do, she'll do it.

Yuna sneezed then, knocking me out of my trance. I looked at her, and saw that her kimono was wet. No surprise, seeing she fell so far and landed in deep snow. I was in the same boat. This fire wasn't going to last us long, the way the flames began to slowly die out. I tried fanning it and feeding whatever little stuff I could give it so it would stay alive. Then, Yuna said something to me:

"Take off your shirt."

"...Huh?"

I wasn't sure I heard that right, but she repeated, "Take off your shirt."

I immediately felt what heat was left rush to my face, "W-why?"

Yuna looked at me, "We combine our heat and we'll last longer than a fire, long enough for the others to find us at least, right?"

I never had been in this sort of situation before, so I was very embarrassed to say the least. I may have been the star of a blitzball team, but I never got a date while at home.

And then I had to think, how could she be so open about this? I mean yeah we had that moment in the woods, but that was…well…in the throws of passion. I didn't think at all when we did that, not logically anyway. Yuna had been crying then, and I did what any guy would have done: cheer her up.

That and I really like her.

While I was lost in my thoughts, Yuna had already taken off the top of her dress, laying the soaking garment near the fire to let it dry. Now she was down to her black bra, not leaving much to the imagination. After adjusting the blanket, and herself, she sat and waited for me.

I discarded my shirt, placing it next to her dress, and then slowly lay down next to her. She had her back to the fire, warming her back, while she put her arms around me. Yuna pressed herself against me, her chest against mine, and the heat from both of us started to build. I was still having trouble adjusting to this kind of situation.

I took the blanket (which was big enough to cover us twice) and wrapped it around us, and then I put my arms around her waist.

As we lay there, Yuna was looking at me, with a small smile on her pretty face. Even though the rosy color was nearly gone from her cheeks. I had to look at the fire that was slowly dying out. There wasn't anything I could do to keep it going, and it would soon go out. Once it did, the only thing keeping us warm would be our blanket and body heat—

A small flicker, and the fire went out.

Immediately following that, the air turned ice cold, hitting us like a hurricane wind. Yuna instantly put a tighter grip around me, and I did the same.

As time passed, I began to think what an odd end to my life this would be to die here, frozen to death with Yuna in my arms. Not the best way to go under normal circumstances, but in my heart I felt like there was no better alternative. To me, it was the best way to go; with the one you love most. That's what mom once told me when I was young, 'to die with that special person beside you, it would make the pain of death numb.'

After saying that in my mind, I looked at Yuna, the ends of her hair covered in frost. I couldn't feel my hands anymore, or my legs, and I was sure she was the same way. My eyes started to feel heavy, but I had to stay awake, or else...

"Well...this was all..."

I heard her say that, "Yuna..."

Her voice was weak, but she had enough strength to utter the words, "Even if it has to end this way...I was happy, to the end."

Was she already accepting death? I had to get those thoughts out of her head anyway I could. "We'll live, stay awake, the others will come!"

But when she said nothing more, and I started to get frantic, "Yuna!"

I heard her say something, or I thought I did, "Thank you..."

As I felt her heart slow, and I was unable to move, I started to hum. Hum the hymn of the Fayth... The song you always sang in the presence of those who are about to die. Yuna always had trouble listening it, but I remember my old man singing it whenever he was sad, I guess I did get something from her that was positive...

As I sang, I could have sworn to see a smile on Yuna's face, a small one, but a smile nonetheless.

I don't remember how long that went on, but at some point, I passed out.

A surge of heat went up my spine, and I instantly opened my eyes to see a large fire in front of me. My eyes had to focus a bit more to see Yuna was still with me, the frost gone from her hair. We must have been there awhile for that to happen. That's when I heard a familiar voice, "it worked! He's awake!"

It was Rikku.

I had to adjust to the light of the fire before I saw the others standing around us. I took my free hand and wiped the water from my eyes, "How'd you guys find us?"

Lulu, who was kneeling above me said, "Kimarhi found you. But that's nothing to worry about now, you two should rest." I saw Wakka sitting near the fire, "We thought we lost you two for a moment."

Rikku, kneeling between Yuna and the fire, said, "Lulu's Firaga was what brought you two back."

"Back...? You mean we-"

Auron's voice could be heard, "That's enough. Rest now. We move once you two can walk."

But, as I glanced back to Yuna, who still had a smile on her face, I knew that I didn't want to leave her.

Not now. Not ever.


End file.
